1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more sheet feeders.
2. Related Art
A sheet feeder configured to feed a sheet has been known, which includes a housing, a feed tray, an opening, and an opening cover. The feed tray is formed in a flat plate shape having a loading surface on which there is placed a stack of sheets to be fed into the housing along a feeding direction. Further, the feed tray is swingable around a first swing axis parallel to the width direction of the sheets to be fed, between a closed position where the loading surface is directed downward above the housing and an open position where the loading surface is directed upward at an upstream side relative to the housing in the feeding direction. The opening is formed when an end of the housing that is located on a side close to the first swing axis is separated from an end of the feed tray that is located on a side close to the first swing axis in a state where the feed tray is in the closed position. The opening cover is configured to swing around a second swing axis parallel to the first swing axis and to cover the opening when the feed tray in the closed position.